


Feelings Making Me High

by ladyofdecember



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Drinking, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Venture Bros Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: White and Billy go hang out at Venture Tower with Brock and Rusty. White gets a little too high.





	Feelings Making Me High

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift work I did for Venture Bros Secret Santa 2018!! I love me some White and Billy but y'all know I had to sneak some Brusty in there too!!
> 
> I am actively taking fanfic commissions for basically any and all fandoms. If you'd like to commission me for a fic let me know! I'm up for anything. Tumblr handle is also ladyofdecember! Or you can check out my ko-fi page which is ladyofdecember. <3

It happens one Saturday night when White had a little too much fun at the Venture Penthouse. 

The two had been invited over as per usual to hang out and have some food and drinks and what have you. Rusty had been stressed lately due to his oldest son taking off and disappearing and wanted distractions. Brock was less than placating, what with his logical statements about how their son would no doubt return when he ran out of money.

So they had headed over around 4pm with White complaining the whole way about the weather and how damn cold it was. Never mind the fact that he refused to wear anything except those damn leggings everywhere.

They boarded the subway together and sat together near the back of one of the cars. As they headed for Columbus Circle, Billy caught the man staring at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Yes?” He asked the older man who immediately seemed flustered.

“Nothin'.” White muttered.

“Okay... “

The rode the rest of the way in silence.

…

“Hey.” Brock gruffly greeted them as they departed the elevator heading in to the living room. “Orderin' dinner soon. For now, there's the bar if you want somethin' other than a cold one.” He shrugged going to sit back down and keep watching football.

White and Billy approached the bar with hesitation. “Where's Rust?” White asked the man as they sat down on the stools.

“Eh, he should be down in a second.”

Billy stared at the game on the TV with mild interest until a moment later when White moved behind the bar to check out the liquor supply. 

“Are you really going to drink tonight?” He asked with a slight smirk, knowing full well that the man would likely have to be dragged home by him if he did have a few too many.

White shrugged as he eyed a bottle of scotch. “Whatever. It's Saturday. It's not like Rust is gonna have us working on something tonight.”

“Yeah, you say that like it hasn't happened like a thousand times before.”

The taller man laughed and set the bottle back down. “Yeah, he lures us over here with like the promise of tapas and then forces us down to the lab for an overnight project! Then like, when we complain, he acts all offended! Like we should be grateful for tapas!”

Brock began shouting at the TV as State University apparently got the ball and began running down the field. The two men looked on for a moment before quickly growing bored once more.

Billy stood on his seat and leaned over the bar a bit. “Hey, check if he has any margarita mix!”

“Well, well, well... what have we here? Digging through my liquor cabinet are we?” Rusty said as he descended the staircase.

White rolled his eyes. “You have it all laid out here!” Then to Billy, “As if it's hidden or something.” 

Billy laughed in agreement as the super scientist joined them at the bar.

“Well, go ahead I guess, pour yourself drinks. Help yourself!” Eyeing the blonde still sitting in front of the TV in his college jersey, he called to him, “Brock! Did you put in the food order?”

They watched as the man stood up just in time for the commercial break and made his way over to them. “Uh, no? You guys need to tell me what you want.”

“The same thing as always! Sushi!” Rusty whined.

White poured he and Billy glasses of whiskey as he pulled a face. “Uh, yeah, no thanks on that raw fish stuff.”

Billy smirked. “Yeah, I'm good! Can't we do like barbecue or something?”

Rusty shrugged. “Fine. Be uncultured. How about we just get pizzas?”

A sound of agreement rang through the living area and Brock set up the order on his jPad. Within about forty-five minutes or so the food had arrived and everyone was well on their way to being a bit sloshed. Brock's game was over so now they were all just sitting around talking and reminiscing.

When Brock stepped out for a quick cigarette, Rusty turned to the two of them and smirked conspiratorially. “So... anyone want some Mary Jane?”

White barked out a laugh as he stared at his friend. “Are you kidding? What are you? Stuck in 1978?”

“Oh yeah, says the man who looks like Flock Of Seagulls' manager!”

“Oh snap!” Billy chuckled, finishing off the rest of his beer. He'd never been much for liquor and the burning sensation that came with it.

Rusty smirked, eyeing Brock outside to make sure he was still otherwise disposed. “Look, you guys want to smoke with me or not?”

The redhead shook his head, leaning back against the couch. “Nah, I'm good. It doesn't take a lot to get me high anyway.”

Eyeing the glint in the bald man's eye, White shrugged and agreed to join him. Why the man wanted to keep it a secret from his “bodyguard” was beyond the computer scientist but whatever. It was the weekend. They deserved to kick back.

As the blonde was heading back in, Rusty rose to head towards the patio door intent on heading outside with White. “Oh, we're going to go check the outside bar for some bottles of wine I got out there.” He signaled for the other two to follow him which they did.

Brock stared at him in confusion. “There's no wine out there, it's all in here.”

“Okay, back soon.” Rusty said and shut the door in his face.

Brock just rolled his eyes and headed back to the kitchen for more pizza.

…

After a few hours of finishing off the pizzas they'd ordered and talking and reminiscing, the group was situated around the TV just sort of flipping channels. Brock had been coming and going, actually cleaning the kitchen up and doing other chores like laundry as the three seemed pretty mellow on the couch.

Rusty in particular was pretty sloth like, sleepy and a bit delirious as he channel surfed. Billy was just playing on his phone, completely sober by this point and a little concerned about his boyfriend who was slumped all the way down in his seat and falling against him.

“You alright?” Billy asked, a chuckle locked in his throat and ready to escape at any moment.

“Mmm... yeah! Yup!” White said suddenly, shooting up in his seat and trying to make himself look presentable.

Rusty began to laugh at him, pausing between staring at the sitcom on the TV to stare at White instead. “You're so high!”

“Ssh!” The man shushed him as Brock entered the room once more.

He stood next to the couch, hands on his hips and Billy thought he had never looked more domestic in all his years of seeing him.

Rusty struggled up into a more upright position on the couch and muttered, “What?”

“You feelin' alright?” The bodyguard asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Uh... yeah! Why?”

“Just wondering how high you are.”

Rusty scoffed and began to chuckle. “Uh, I'm... not? I'm not high!”

“Mm.”

Billy sat back and eyed the two of them and then grinned as he looked at Brock. “They're so high.”

“Yeah, no shit.”

That was cue for the super scientist to hit the man with a pillow. “We... just... we went outside to get more margarita mix.”

“You mean wine?”

“...yeah.” Rusty said quietly, still looking very smug and confident causing Billy to buckle over in laughter.

…

When the two had finally overstayed their welcome, read: White had overstayed his welcome and Brock was trying to get Rusty to go to bed, Billy began to drag the taller man into the elevator with him to head home.

Of course, they couldn't just head home, not with his mom or the Colonel possibly still awake. They couldn't see White like this! Not that there was anything wrong with smoking weed and getting high, he just didn't want to explain it to his mom.

As they exited the Venture Tower, a strong gust of cold wind whipped around and hit them causing them both to shiver.

Billy looked up at the man with a glare. “I can't believe you still came out in this weather in those leggings! And no coat! Aren't you cold?”

“A little.” The man admitted, still a little bit dazed, his eyes clearly red and a bit watery.

Looking around, Billy spotted the same coffee shop they always talked about visiting whenever they came over here. “Come on!” He said, grabbing the man's hand and dragging him closer to it.

…

Settled in at a booth, the diner was surprisingly busy for 12:30 at night, Billy thought. He perused the menu, thinking of just ordering a simple sandwich before glancing over at his boyfriend who seemed a bit confused.

“Want me to order for you?” He asked him sweetly.

“No!” White grumbled, yanking his menu away from the man and glaring at it.

“What's your problem?”

“Nothin'... “

Billy rolled his eyes and glanced around the restaurant at all the faces of other patrons. A lot of families were there late, though he supposed it was New York. Why not?

White threw the menu down and seemed to slump a bit in his seat causing Billy to glance at him again. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine.” White muttered, obstinately not looking at him.

“Why'd you smoke so much weed anyway?”

Receiving no response from the man, Billy picked up his menu again, intent on ordering the man food since he clearly was in no shape to do so. He was sinking ever lower in the seat as the seconds ticked on.

The waitress came by and Billy put in a large order for the both of them to share. After the man remained silent when she left, Billy decided to try a different tactic.

“I had fun tonight.” He said, bumping his shoulder against the man's bicep.

White looked down at him, eyes still a bit red and smiled. “R-really?”

“Yeah. Why wouldn't I? My best friends... it was a good time.”

“I thought I ruined it.” He mumbled, fiddling with a packet of sugar.

Billy looked concerned. “What do you mean? You didn't ruin it.”

The man seemed to be concentrating on the sugar packet and actively trying not to look the redhead in the eye at all.

He sighed and bumped against him again. “Hey. You didn't. I had fun. Didn't you?”

White shrugged and sighed. “I just... feel like sometimes I've dragged you into things you don't want to do. And like... I know, I did that a long time ago, already. I... ruined your life and... “

“Hey... it's okay. You... I mean you didn't ruin my life, White! Jesus!” Billy sat up a bit straighter and turned to him, trying to get him to look him in the eye. “What's this about? Why are you being so weird?! I mean... I know, you're super high right now-”

“Ssh!!” White shushed him, his eyes going wide in panic making the man laugh hysterically. As if randos in a diner cared what they did or said, especially in New York!

“White, I love you. I do. And... it's times like these that remind me why I do.” He smiled sweetly at him, reaching down to squeeze his hand under the table. “I just think you need to eat something and maybe get some coffee or something. Ya know... mellow out?”

The white haired man nodded, smiling back at his boyfriend and feeling entirely too warm now that he was holding his hand and looking at him with that look. 

The waitress soon brought out the large order and they each took turns picking off bits of food off each of the plates.

A while later, once White was feeling a lot better, they slowly made their way to the subway station and rode back home.

Sitting in a completely empty train car, Billy felt comfortable holding White's hand and even giving him a kiss on the cheek, though the doctor suspected even if it had been full he still would have.

He hadn't gotten high that night with his friends but that was because he was already high in love. And that was all he needed.


End file.
